


Dirty Little Secrets

by Immortal33, Silvaimagery



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal33/pseuds/Immortal33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlisle Cullen loves his wife Esme Cullen.  But he also has feelings for Edward.<br/>Edward has always been in love with Carlisle although he's tried to hide it. Bella comes in the picture and the feelings he's had for Carlisle, begin to emerge.<br/>Love triangles, ahead! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Silvaimagery says: This is our first collaborations, so be patient. We are still getting the hang of things.

Edward POV:

Bella just wouldn’t take the hint. 

For as much as I told her I wasn’t interested, she kept insisting.

Humans and their weakness for our kind. 

Her blood was alluring to me, a scent like no other, but not enough for me to want her differently.

Alice kept telling me the Bella wouldn’t stop pursuing me. That she kept seeing her in my future.

That could change. 

The future was not set; it was something our actions could change. 

How could I get Bella to understand? How could I get through to her?  
I was thinking, not fully deciding, about talking to Jacob Black. He might be willing to help me, being that he was in love with Bella. He was my only hope. If only he could listen to me long enough.

I went to let Carlisle know of my intentions. He could give me more on that thought. 

He was in his study as usual. 

A small shiver ran through my dead heart as I thought about him.

“Carlisle, could I speak to you?” I told him coming into the closed study. 

He sat there, a king on his throne surrounded by books.

He looked up from his notes. His smile lighting up his face as he saw me approach. 

He was beautiful.

“Of course, Edward.” He told me and put down his pad. 

He motioned for me to take a seat. 

“What can I help you with?” He asked in his usual calm tone.

‘You can kiss me.’ I thought, if I was alive I would be blushing like a teenager. ‘Get ahold of yourself, Cullen.’

“Well, I was thinking, or much more, I was planning on recruiting Jacob Black to help me in my dilemma of swaying Bella away from me.” I told his as calmly as possible.

He looked at me and frowned, a small crease forming on his forehead and I wanted so badly to run my finger along it and smooth it out.

‘Restrain yourself, Edward.’ I thought to myself. 

Thank goodness Carlisle wasn’t a mind reader.

He finally sighed after a short pause, his cool breath hitting my face. 

I inhaled his wonderful scent.

“The wolves won’t be too happy to talk to you.” He told said standing and coming closer.

I could just pull him toward me and kiss his luscious lips.

I swallow and force myself back into the conversation.

“Jacob is in love with Bella, he could help me. I want him to pursue her. For some reason he thinks I love her back.” I told him clasping my hands, trying to restrain myself in my seat. 

I shift a bit.

He reaches out and his cool touch on my shoulder made me shiver. 

He smiles and I know he felt it.

“You don’t love her?” He asks.

“No, I don’t.” I reply quietly.

He slid his long fingers through my hair.

“Then I suppose you should talk to Alice. If she sees your encounter with Jacob safe, then I don't see a problem.” He moved his hand away from caressing my hair and moved to sit on the edge of his desk.

If only I had the guts to tell him I loved him. That I wanted us together.

Just when I had thought of telling him how he made me feel, Esme came in.

‘Nice timing.’ I thought to myself annoyed.

“Hello Edward.” She said to me smiling. 

I just nodded in response. 

If I spoke my voice was going to sound to hoarse and I didn't want to seem bitter to her presence.

“Carlisle, I thought we could go hunting together.” She told me walking up to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. 

I watch him pull her closer.

“Of course, my love.” He told her and gave her a light peck on the lips. 

I cringe and look away.

“Edward, don’t forget to talk to Alice.” He tells me as they walked out hand in hand.

I just nod in response.

I was trying to control myself, and I knew that if I spoke, it would all come tumbling out.  
I heard the front door open and close and Esme’s giggles as they ran. 

My stomach flipped. 

If I were human, I would have possibly gotten sick.

How can I become stronger in accepting their relationship? How can I just be in the sidelines? I wanted so much more, and as the years passed, my resolve got weaker.

As I walked to Alice’s room, I remembered when it was just me and Carlisle.

 

FLASHBACK:

_August 1895 ___

__I awoke to see a gorgeous man beside me._ _

__“How do you feel?” He asked concerned, his eyes filled with worry._ _

__I stood up rather fast._ _

__I was dizzy for a moment but it seemed to pass._ _

__My vision was so clear._ _

__I remember dying, had it all been a dream?_ _

__‘I hope he isn’t too frightened.’_ _

__I heard him speak and yet he had not moved his lips._ _

__“Pardon?” I ask._ _

__“I have not spoken.” He replied coming closer to me._ _

__I looked around._ _

__Where was I?_ _

__‘If I could get him to calm down a bit.’ I heard his voice again._ _

__“How are you doing that? What are you?” I ask, feeling a bit nervous._ _

__“Doing what exactly?” He asked putting a hand on my shoulder._ _

__I felt shivers all over my body._ _

__“You are in my head.” I said looking away._ _

__Was it possible that I had gone insane?_ _

__He put a finger under my chin and turned my head so that I was once more looking at him._ _

__He creased his eyebrows._ _

__‘Can you hear my thoughts?’ He asked me without moving his lips._ _

__“Yes, I can.” I replied feeling frightened._ _

__“It’s okay. You have acquired a special talent. You’re a mind reader.” He stated in a matter of fact voice as if it was something normal._ _

__“Who are you? What did you do to me?” I asked sitting back down on the bed. “Where are we?” I said looking around._ _

__He sighed._ _

__“My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am a vampire. I just saved your life. You were dying; there wasn’t much I could do to save you. I had to turn you. We are in a safe place.” He told me._ _

__I could hear his thoughts, he was afraid I was going to run and leave him by himself._ _

__This man loved me, even though we had just met._ _

__I got up seeing a mirror on the far left corner of the room. I walked toward it and gasped._ _

__I had changed._ _

__I was more handsome than I used to be, and my eyes frightened me, they were crimson red._ _

__Was I a demon monster?_ _

__What had he me condemned to?_ _

__“Edward, forgive me, I didn’t know what else to do.”_ _

__He kept asking for forgiveness in his thoughts._ _

__He looked so repentant and ashamed._ _

__He was so lonely._ _

__For some reason, I felt a pull to him._ _

__I walked or much rather, it seemed I ran, toward him._ _

__My vampire speed amazed me._ _

__“There is nothing to forgive, Carlisle. You did what you thought was necessary to keep me alive.” I said holding his hands._ _

__I had just met this man, and I already felt I loved him._ _

__“I should take you to feed.” He told me and took my hands in his. “Now, I’m trying something new, I don’t want to harm any humans, so I have been drinking animal blood. It’s not the same, but it satisfies me just the same.” He told me and I nodded._ _

__He was trying not to be a monster._ _

__I smiled at that._ _

__This was a good man._ _

__I could have fallen to a fate worse than this._ _

__We ran together, laughing at my childishness. I would jump up a tree, to see how high I could go._ _

__Or I would run as fast as I could, leaving him behind and then come back to him. It felt wonderful._ _

__We had our ‘dinner.’ I drank a mountain lion, while he only had a doe._ _

__“How do you feel?” He asked me smiling._ _

__“Much better, thank you. How long will I have red eyes? I see you don’t have the same eyes as me.” I asked._ _

__“It takes about a month or two for your eyes to change color.” He told me._ _

__We were sitting in the middle of the forest. It was night time. He was beginning to explain the rules of being a vampire. It was so much to take in. A lot of things to remember._ _

__I laid on the grass and looked up at the sky. I could see everything so clearly._ _

__Carlisle was next to me looking down at me and smiling._ _

__“You truly are beautiful.” He said to me and ran his fingers through my hair._ _

__I could see he wanted to kiss me. I could read his thoughts; he had images of us in his head._ _

__I felt a swell of emotion and arousal stirred in me._ _

__I was new to my feelings being so wild. I didn’t know how to contain myself._ _

__So I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him toward me._ _

__I crushed my lips to his and he allowed it._ _

__I was amazed I did not need to take a breath, that I could enjoy tasting his mouth for as long as I wished._ _

__His hands ran up and down my body, simply caressing._ _

__He seemed to hesitate, stopping himself from touching my engorged member._ _

__I ripped his clothes off. It was too much for me to handle._ _

__“Take me now, Carlisle. I want you to claim me as yours.” I whispered to him._ _

__His chest rumbled with a groan._ _

__He tore my pants from me and turned me over._ _

__He teased me with his fingers, making me even more aroused by his touch._ _

__I moaned in pleasure unable to control myself._ _

__He laid over me, his breath teasing the nape of my neck._ _

__I could smell his blood; I could hear it traveling through his vein._ _

__The hunger surfaces in me, too strong to ignore._ _

__I roll onto my back and the flip us over so that I’m straddling him._ _

__I lean down and turn his head so that I can place my nose on his neck._ _

__I breathe in deep and my body shutters with pleasure._ _

__He places his hands on my hips._ _

__I lick his neck and then bite down._ _

__His blood flows into my mouth, so hot and delicious._ _

__He groans and pulls me closer._ _

__I take big gulps, his thick blood coating my throat._ _

__I moan against his neck and I can feel myself close to orgasm._ _

__His hands caress my back and then reaches down to cup my backside._ _

__I roll my hips against his, our hard members rubbing together._ _

__He reaches a hand down between us and takes both our cocks in his hand._ _

__I shudder with pleasure._ _

__“Please.” I moan._ _

__I lick my lips, his blood still coating my mouth._ _

__I sit up once more and taking his hand in mine, I suck and nip on his fingers._ _

__Once they are coated in my saliva, I place his hand against my bum once more._ _

__He takes the hint and circles his fingers against my opening._ _

__I close my eyes and let my head fall back as I surrender to the sensation._ _

__He slowly works me open and I roll my hips and take his fingers deeper._ _

__He curls his fingers and sparks go off behind my close eyelids._ _

__I shout with pleasure and he sits up, his lips on my neck._ _

__He nips at my chin as he removes his fingers._ _

__He holds my hips in place as he pushes his cock in me._ _

__I shudder, sucking in a breath at the pleasure/pain that floods me._ _

__“Do it.” I tell him._ _

__He gives me a biting kiss before completely lowering me onto his cock._ _

__I place my hands on his shoulders and I begin to move up and down on him, making sure that he hits that sweet spot every time._ _

__I gasp._ _

__I feel his teeth bite down on my neck._ _

__“Oh please.” I moan._ _

__He bites down harder and I shout his name._ _

__I can feel the pull of his lips as he drink from me._ _

__His tongue traces the bite and I feel myself come undone._ _

__I come between us and I feel him release into me._ _

__I sigh, letting my head fall on his shoulder._ _

__His hand caresses my head and his lips kiss the side of my head._ _

__After a moment, he moves me off of him as he slips his now soft member out of me._ _

__I lay down on the forest floor and look up at the dark sky._ _

__He leans over me and kisses me softly._ _

__I lift my arms to caress his back._ _

__“I love you.” He whispers._ _

__I close my eyes, a smile on my lips._ _

__I pull him closer, willing for this moment to last forever._ _

END FLASHBACK:  
I reached Alice’s room. She ,of course, was already waiting for me. Jasper sprawled on the bed, frowning. He sat up once I came into the room.  
“I think you should give Bella a chance.” She started to say. I hated it when she did that.  
“You are confused, brother.” Jasper told me.  
“I am, Jasper. You know that better than anyone here.” I said looking at Alice.  
“I’m not sure exactly how your little encounter with the dog will be, but I can still see your future, it’s a bit hazy, but I see it.” She said smiling.  
“Is Bella in my future?” I asked nervously.  
“Yes.” She said rather hyper.  
Jasper gave her a look and instantly she calmed down.  
“Remember, you make your own future. It can change.” He told me smiling.  
I nodded to him.  
“Well, thanks, Alice.” I told her. She just gave me her little pixie smile and closed the door.  
I walked back downstairs. Still wondering how it would be. I sighed and dialed Jacob’s number. I had gotten it from Bella.  
“Hello?” Jacob answered.  
“Jacob…” I started to say.  
“What do you want Leech? How do you have my number?” He said annoyed. I could picture him rolling his eyes.  
“I need to talk to you.” I told him.  
“We have nothing to talk about!” He said rising his voice. I knew he would probably hang up the phone if I didn’t get my point across.  
“It’s about Bella.” I said almost to a whisper.  
“Is she okay? I swear leech…”  
“No, she’s fine. Please, can we talk somewhere?” I begged.  
“Fine, meet me in an hour by the rez. We can go down to the beach and talk.” He said and hung up.


	2. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake confesses his love for Bella.   
> Alice is confused.

JPOV:  
It had been a few days since the leech had come talk to me. I still couldn’t believe it.   
Edward actually wanted me to take Bella. I mean, could this be some kind of joke?   
I waited for her outside of her school. I saw her as she walked fast behind Edward, yelling some girly nonsense.   
I could see the pixie one, Alice, frowning.   
“Please, Edward, give me a chance.” Bella begged.   
I walked toward her.  
“Hey, Bells, can we talk?” I said smiling.   
Edward gave me a knowing look.   
“Not now, Jake.” She said and waved me off. It pissed the hell out of me whenever she did that.   
“Edward..” She started to say.  
“Bella, I’ve made my feelings clear. Just stop now. Leave me alone.” Edward told her and got into his car with his other siblings as they looked at Bella.   
“Please..” She whispered and they drove off.   
“Are you okay?” I said and put my hand on her shoulder.   
“I don’t need your pity Jake, leave me alone!” She pushed me and ran toward her truck.   
This was going to be harder than I thought.   
I walked to her truck as calmly as I could. She was sobbing into her steering wheel. I knocked on her window.   
“Bells, I only want to help you.” I told her.   
“I want him… Only him. Why cant he see that?” She said sobbing.   
I bit my lip, keeping myself from yelling at her.   
“Scoot over, I’ll drive you home.” I managed to say and she actually listened.   
I helped her get out of the truck. She seemed so fragile. I just wanted to pull her in my arms and kiss her. But not now.   
We went inside and we went straight to her room.   
“I just don’t understand, Jake.” She said to me sadly.   
“He doesn’t love you. I love you, I want you to choose me over him. I want you to be with me. I can give you more than him. Stay with me, you wouldn’t have to change for me.” I told her and knelt down in front of her.   
She looked at me with a sparkle in her eye. I knew she felt something for me.   
“Why do you hide what you feel?” I asked pulling myself up to her. I was inches from her face.   
She put her arms around my neck and kissed me.   
“Will you be able to love me as you have loved him?” I told her.   
“Maybe even more.” She said and smiled against my lips.

APOV:  
I could smell the dog. I knew he was here. I rolled my eyes, knowing Edward had somehow convinced him to come.   
Poor Bella, she was practically begging for Edward to take her. To be with her.   
I could give her all she wanted, I could turn her. I could love her.   
We reached the parking lot and sure enough, the dog was waiting for Bella. I just hated I couldn’t see him in my visions. I would have been better prepared for this.   
“Hey Bells, can we talk?” He told Bella. I rolled my eyes.   
Thankfully she waved him off. He seemed annoyed but stuck around.   
“Edward..” She began to say, I knew she was going to continue to beg for him, but Edward interrupted her.   
Jasper, Rose and Emmett got into the Volvo. I stood by the door, waiting.   
“Bella, I’ve made my feelings clear. Just stop now. Leave me alone.” I frowned at his coldness. He got into the driver seat and I got in the car.   
“Please..” I heard her say. If I could cry I would. Poor Bella.   
“I don’t know why you’re being so stubborn.” I told him angrily. “All she wants is to be with you. Is that so bad?”   
“Leave it be, Alice. What’s it to you anyways.” He said looking at me annoyed. I knew he was searching my thoughts. I began reciting Shakespeare.   
“Hiding something, little sister?” He said with a crooked smile.   
“Just drive.” I told him annoyed.   
I heard Emmett in the backseat try to hold a giggle.   
“I just love sibling rivalry.” He managed to say.   
“This is the last time I want any of you to mention Bella. She doesn’t belong to this family. She has nothing to do with us. Just keep away from her. It is for the best.” Edward told us.   
“Fine with me, I never really cared for her either way.” Rosalie was the only one to reply.   
My stuck up sister, would be the one to reply.   
“She’s never done anything to you Rose.” I said annoyed.   
“You’re just upset you wont be able to play with her.” She said with a crooked smile.   
I growled.   
“It’s okay Alice.” Jasper told me. I smiled to him.   
This was going to be a long year.   
We got home and I went to my room and shut the door. I was so annoyed at Edward.   
Why couldn’t he just be with her? Why was he being this way?   
I could hear Emmett playing his X-Box downstairs with Edward, Jasper and Rosalie talking about school.   
I searched Edward’s future, I still saw Bella. But, there was something else, something I wasn’t prepared for.


	3. Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward finally mans up to tell Carlisle how he feels.  
> Rose and Jasper have their moment. But will they get discovered?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a Narration piece.

EPOV:  
Alice had been upset at the fact I had decided not to pursue Bella. But she still did not know why.  
I loved Carlisle. And I had to make my feelings known to him.  
Esme was in her garden. Rose and Jasper were in the living room. I had been trying to focus in the game that Emmett had persuaded me to play. This goofball really needed to grow up.  
“Yes!!” He yelled, making the house shake. “Common, Eddie! You’re not even trying!” He said and playfully punched me.  
“It’s okay, you beat me. There’s something I need to do. I’ll be back later, for our rematch.” I told him.  
I could see his eyes twinkle with excitement.  
“Your on, brother!” He said happily.  
I got up from the couch and decided to go see Carlisle at the hospital.  
I needed to tell him once and for all how I felt, how I have been feeling.  
I drove to the hospital. Once there I went toward Carlisle’s office. I waited there for him. He was probably busy, and here I was interrupting him.  
I went over to his desk and slid a finger around the edge. I touched the chair he sat on. Carlisle’ s scent was all over the room. I inhaled deeply and sat on the chair, wanting to feel him close to me.  
I closed my eyes, imagining Carlisle sitting here every day, working.  
He was so passionate about his work. Wanting to help the humans, interacting with them.  
I admired him for that. One of the many reasons why I loved him so much.  
He loved life, he belonged here.  
“Edward? Is something wrong?” The voice of the man I loved said concerned. I open my eyes as he closed the door.  
“No, I’m sorry. I hadn’t meant to worry you.” I said getting up from his chair.  
“It’s okay, it just took me by surprise. You rarely come visit, unless there is a problem.” He told me, his lips forming a small smile.  
“And I am truly sorry for that also.” I told him, I had tried looking into his glorious face as I said that, but I ended up looking at the floor.  
“Sit, tell me, how was school?” He asked as he sat in his chair. He began looking through files and making notes.  
‘I thought about you all day.’ I wanted to say.  
“Fine. You know, we already know everything they teach.” I said with a bit of humor.  
“Yes.” He said smiling but looking at his files.  
“I told Bella I wasn’t interested in her. Jacob was there.” I told him.  
He looked up at me.  
“So, I take it Jacob agreed to help you.” He told me.  
“Yes, it looks like it.” I told him.  
“How did she take it? That poor girl must be heartbroken.” He asked, suddenly concerned for Bella.  
I must admit I felt a pang of jealousy.  
“She begged. I almost decided to forget about everything and just give her a chance. But I got my resolve back, and Jacob was there. I think that helped. He took her to her house.” I looked into his eyes.  
“You almost took her? You were going to give her a chance?” He said quietly but with a bit of anger in his tone.  
“As I said, Jacob was there.” I said.  
“But if he hadn’t.. You would have just gave into Bella, without love, without anything!” He said his voice beginning to rise.  
“Carlisle..” I told him.  
“You cannot just use a person. You cannot play with people’s emotions!” He said angrily. But then just as soon as he realized, he calmed down.  
“I’m not going to pursue her.” I told him, stretching my hand toward his.  
“Forgive me Edward. I do not know what came over me. It’s just I worry about you.” He told me taking my hand.  
I felt the pull toward him. I looked into his eyes and they showed me the love I had once seen in them long ago.  
“Carlisle, I love you. I need you to know that. I have always loved you. I miss you. I miss our days together. I miss you in my bed. I miss you next to me. I miss us hunting together.  
Forgive me for the time I left you. I don’t know what I was thinking.  
Then I came back, and you had Esme. I truly understand that. I left one day, without even an explanation. I couldn’t expect you to be on your own. I am glad you accepted me back in you life, but it was never the same.  
As the years have gone by, I realize the more I try to hide my emotions, the stronger they get. I want to be with you.  
I’m in love with you. And I’m asking you, to please tell me, if you still love me. And not like a son, like you loved me back then, when it was just the two of us.” I held his hand tightly.  
I saw the compassion in his eyes. He was thinking back to our time together. I knew he remembered. He missed me too. Then he thought about Esme. He thought of his wedding day to her. And it hurt.  
I began to let go of his hand, and then he gripped it.  
“Edward.” He said to me.  
Then his phone rang. He unwillingly let go of my hand and answered.  
“Dr. Cullen.. Yes, I will be there shortly. Thank you.” He said. He looked at me with sadness and passion.  
“I have to go. We will finish this once I get back home.” He told me and kissed my forehead.  
He left thinking about the patient he was going to see. Not giving me a glimpse of us.  
I played with my hands a bit before deciding to head home. I had just confessed my love to him. I only hoped he still felt the same for me.  
_______  
Narrator:  
Friday had come.  
Esme, Alice and Emmett had decided to go hunting. It was nearly 8pm. Edward had left to who knows where, and Carlisle was not home yet.  
So they had decided to go on their own.  
“Are you coming Rose?” Emmett asked her as he pulled a shirt over his head.  
“No, I’ll wait for Carlisle.” She responded rather coldly, but Emmett was used to it and didn’t pay any attention to it. She was sprawled on their bed, reading a magazine.  
“Umm, okay. We’ll be back later.” He told her and gave her a kiss on her head.  
She didn’t even react to it. She just continued reading.  
Alice was in her room looking for some more comfortable shoes to run in.  
“Jazz, do you think these are good running shoes?” He was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at her.  
“I believe so, love.” He told her.  
“Are you sure you don’ t want to come?” She asked him.  
“No, I’ll wait for Carlisle. I would rather we all hunt together.” He told her.  
“Okay. We will try to not take so long. I’ll miss you.” She told him and kissed him on the lips.  
“I also will miss you, my little pixie.” He told her lovingly.  
She stepped out of the room and ran into Emmett.  
“Ready?” He asked her.  
“Yep.” She said.  
Esme was waiting for them outside. “We will be back early in the morning!” She called to Jasper who was standing on the balcony.  
“Be careful.” He told them as they ran into the woods. 

RPOV:  
“It’s about time they left.. I’ve been dying to be with you.” I told Jasper and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
“This is wrong, Rose.” He told me. “But I also missed you.”  
He turned around and kissed me with such passion. I moaned against his lips.  
“We have to be careful, what if Edward or Carlisle show up?” He told me.  
“Well, let’s get started. I don’t like interruptions.” I told him and began undressing him.  
He tore my shirt.  
“I’ll buy you another one.” He whispered in my ear as he nibbled my neck.  
“That feels so good.” I told him.  
I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me onto the bed. He kissed my breasts and down my stomach. He nibbled my sides making me giggle.  
“Oh, Jasper.” I moaned. I dug my nails in his back. He slipped his pants off and pulled my panties from under my skirt.  
He entered me and thrust hard.  
“Yes, Jasper. Oh Jasper.” I cried out. He was all man. And he knew how to take me, how to fill me with such burning passion.  
I pulled him toward me and kissed him. I flipped us and I was straddling him. I began moving my hips back and forth.  
He groaned loudly. I bent down and we kissed passionately. He thrust together with my movements. Both of us calling each others name.  
We both came together.  
“That was wonderful.” I told him rolling off him and laying next to him.  
“Yes, it was.” He told me smiling. “You truly are amazing, ma’am.”  
“Don’t give me the southern accent, Mr. Whitlock. You know how that turns me on.” I told him laughing.  
“Well, in that case, ma’am, I’m going to have to satisfy your hunger.” He continued saying in his accent.  
I laughed as he filled me once more. I felt happy with Jasper. I wish we could stay like this forever.  
I was beginning to fall in love with him. It had all started as a pass time, when we were alone. It had just happened. And now, every chance we got, we would find the time to be alone together. Deep down I did feel bad for Emmett, but while being with Jasper, I forgot all about him. He made me feel whole again. Something I didn’t feel with Emmett. He was fun to be around with, but he was too much for me to handle. I had fallen out of love with Emmett, and unwillingly I had fallen in love with Jasper.  
“Jasper..” I said as I came once more. “I think I love you.” I whispered in his ear.  
“No, Darling. You love me.” He said and kissed me. “ I love you too.”  
We heard the door slam. We got up fast and dressed. Thank goodness for our vampire speed.  
But by the time we went downstairs, no one was in sight.  
“Who do you think it was?” I asked Jasper holding his arm. “Do you think they heard us?”  
“I cannot be sure. Let’s just hope it wasn’t Alice or Emmett. I would hate for them to find out about us like that. I think it has been time for us to come clean.” He told me.  
I frowned. I wasn’t sure how Emmett would react. I knew my sister, Alice, wouldn’t stand in the way of our happiness. But I couldn’t be sure.  
“Let’s just wait and see. If no one tells us anything, then maybe whoever it was just came and went and didn’t hear anything.” I told him.  
“It’s up to you Rose.” He said and sighed.  
“Let’s just sit here on the sofa and wait for Carlisle. I’m pretty sure he will be home soon.” I said and looked at the clock.  
It was nearly 3 a.m. He should be getting home soon. He needed to keep up appearances, so he tried not to work anything more than 10 to 12 hour shifts.  
Sure enough, half an hour later Carlisle showed up. Edward got home just a bit after him.  
“The others went hunting. We decided to wait for you.” Jasper told them.  
I was sitting in the love seat ‘reading’ and Jasper had been on the sofa ‘watching’ TV.  
“Okay, let me change and we’ll go. It is about time to feed.” Carlisle told us and went upstairs to get his work clothes off.  
“I’ll be down in a bit.” Edward told us and also went upstairs.  
A few moments later, they both came down and we went on our way to catch up to the others.  
I still wondered who had come home while Jasper and I were in his room.  
I just hoped it hadn’t been Emmett. I knew he wouldn’t take it so well if he found out about me and Jazz that way.


	4. New Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New girl in town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter:)

Maggie POV

I stand in front of my home.

It looked so dark and cold. 

I quiver as a chill runs down my spine; it’s been a long time since I was last here. I had been five years old when my parents had decided to leave.

Yet, there was some familiarity to this place.

The house, as I remember it, was still the same.

Of course it hasn’t always been this creepy. 

It sat squarely in on a lush green lot; it has blue shingles and a white trim with a wide wraparound porch and a path winding past the house back to the forest.

I decide to go in, instead of just standing out here in the cold like an idiot. 

It had begun to drizzle and I wasn’t all that keen on get all wet and then end up with a cold.

That was the last thing I needed.

The old wood of the porch steps creak as I step onto it. 

I make a mental note to get those loose boards fixed.

I manage to pry open the front door.

It opens with defiance, the years having expanded the wood and making it stick to the frame.

The house smells of emptiness, dust lingering in the closed in air.

This is exactly what I expected.

Not that I was happy with it.

The sun breaks in through the clouds and comes in through the open door.

The living room fills with light and suddenly it’s not as empty anymore.

I look around the room. 

I hadn’t realized my parents had left the house fully furnished. 

White sheets covered all the furniture.

I went upstairs and started opening windows; it was time to begin venting the house. 

The cool breeze came in and the smell of wet earth begins to fill the house.

I take a deep breath.

It started feeling like home already. 

As I uncovered the furniture, the house began looking more welcoming instead of looking like something from a scary movie.

I grab my suitcases from where I left them by the door and move them into my parent’s old room. 

My room only held a small bed, which in its time had served me a lot when I was younger but now I wouldn’t be able to comfortably lie in it.

I began fixing everything and with an old rag dusted the cabinets and counters. 

After years of neglect, this place needed a good cleaning.

I went into to the garage to see if there were any cleaning products I could use.

I turn on the light and come face to face with a covered car.

I uncovered it and to my surprise, it was in better condition than I could have imagined.

Not only that but it looked way more expensive and cooler than the stupid station wagon I remembered from childhood. 

It was silver and it shined brightly in the dull light. 

According to the panel, it was a Mercedes Benz SLR. 

Whatever that meant.

I wondered why my parents didn’t take it with them. 

But at least now, I had a car of my own.

I went back upstairs to look for the keys; I found them in my parent’s closet hidden inside a trinket box.

Well, I guess I should go into town and get some groceries and supplies.

This was going to be a long weekend, filled mostly by cleaning. 

On Monday I was to start school, and I wasn’t looking forward to that. 

**************

The weekend passed in a blur. 

I was exhausted from all the chores, but the end results were worth it.

I was going to be living here and I’d rather not live like a rat. 

The house seemed to vibrate with life once more.

I went into the kitchen and prepared myself some coffee and toast.

Today was my first day in Forks High. 

I was coming in mid-semester in senior year.

Oh joy.

I hoped my day would go by smoothly.

I sigh looking around the kitchen.

Well, I couldn’t put it off forever.

I grabbed my backpack and drove to the school.

I was a bit early from the looks of it; the only car I could see was a red truck. 

I parked next to it and my shiny expensive care made the truck look even crappier than it already did.

I step out of the car feeling a bit subconscious.

I notice that the owner of the crappy truck gets out as well.

“Hey, nice car.” She says. “You’re new here, right?”

“Yes, I just moved here this weekend. My name is Maggie Smith.” I tell her extending my hand.

She took it in her own.

“Bella Swan.” She says with a smile.

“Can you direct me to the office please? I need to get my class schedule.” 

“Sure. Where are you from? You seem to have some sort of accent.” She asks as she leads me toward the school.

“Romania.”

“Wow. What are you doing all the way out here?” 

“I needed a change of scenery. I told my parents I needed to go out on my own and they actually agreed.” I say with a smile.

We step into the office.

The secretary hands me my class schedule and a map of the campus.

I nod my thanks.

“Sorry I can’t show you where your classes are but there’s something I have to do before first period.” She says.

“Don’t worry, I have a map.” I say waving it in the air.

She smiles and turns to walk out the door, almost tripping over her own feet. 

I shake my head.

I look down at my schedule and try to memorize my classes.

I had mostly advanced placement classes, much like I had had back home.

I walk around campus until I hear the busses and cars arriving.

Quickly the school is filled with laughter and noise. 

The bell rings loud and harsh.

I make my way towards my first class, AP Algebra.

By the time I reached my third period class, I was starving. 

Thankfully I had lunch next. 

The bell could not ring fast enough.

I followed the rowdy students to the cafeteria. 

A couple of guys from some of my first classes were talking to me. 

They were trying to convince me to go sit with them; I just shook my head and smiled.

Boys were all the same no matter what country you were in.

Some of the girls were giving me dirty looks and I didn’t blame them.

I was the new kid in town.

It would take a few days for the hype to die down.

I take a lunch tray and select my food.

I take a burger, fries, a brownie, a salad, some water and a coke. 

I wasn’t going to let myself go hungry just so that people wouldn’t think I was a pig.

I purchase my food and turn to find a place.

I look at the table by the door and my mouth falls open.

Sitting there were five creatures. 

They were just sitting there, like it was normal. 

I look around but everyone seems to not notice them.

How can they just go about their lives with those things sitting there capable of devouring every last person in this room? Capable of killing every last person in this whole damn town.

Back home, this would not happen.

The creatures would not parade around among the mortals.

Not if they valued their filthy lives.

It was unheard of. 

I knew I should run before these monsters saw me

Before they found out that I knew exactly what they were.

But I couldn’t move. 

I just stood there for a while staring at them, frozen in place. 

All of a sudden, they turn their heads in my direction and their inhuman yellow eyes stare back at me. 

I drop my tray and rush out the door.

I run to my car and drive away.

I knew I shouldn’t lead them back to my home but I didn’t know where else to go.

I park the car in the garage and rush inside the house to make sure all the windows and doors are locked.

I sit wedged between the counter and the refrigerator trying to control my breathing.

I hold the machete on my lap and wait to see if any of them followed me home.

I had been trained for this; I knew what I had to do to kill them.

If they decided to attack then I would be ready.

They would not win this war.


	5. Undecided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cullens figure that Maggie knows the truth.  
> A bit of conflict in Emmett.

EMPOV: (Recap)

Esme, Alice and I had started to reach the Canadian border.  
“I’m going back for Rose.” I told them.  
“Okay, honey. We will wait for you here.” Esme told me.  
I ran back at full speed, stopping once to get a rose for her. As soon as I reached the house I stopped.  
For once, I hated having vampire hearing. I heard the moans, and the laughter.  
I slowly went inside.  
“Oh Jasper.” I heard Rosalie say, panting.  
My heart broke into a million pieces.  
“Jasper…”  
No, please, don’t say it. I saw her straddled on top of Jasper through the opening of the door. The idiots hadn’t even closed it.  
“I think I love you.” She said and I crushed the rose in my hand, turning it into dust.  
“No, Darling. You love me. I love you too.” He said and kissed her.  
That bastard! I could kill them both, rip their heads off.  
But I was shaking. My heart torn. I was broken. All I could do was run out of the house and not look back. I slammed the door as hard as I could, hoping it wouldn’t break.  
I ran toward Esme and Alice. I reached them quicker than ever.  
“Emmett..” Alice said.  
“It’s okay. It’s okay.” I told her and held my little pixie sister. We both dry sobbed and Esme looked confused. 

(Present time)  
I pretended like I knew nothing. I had managed to convince my little sister to do the same. Ever since Jasper, Rose, Carlisle and Edward went to meet us, we acted like if nothing had happened. Like if I had not seen them together.  
Now, we sat in the cafeteria, staring at our untouched food. I wanted to shove some in my mouth and force myself to swallow it, and then puke all over Jasper and Rosalie.  
But Alice saw my intentions and shook her head. I frowned. I wanted so badly to do something.  
That’s when I saw the girl. She was staring at us. She had fear and shock in her eyes. She was actually shaking. But she looked rather cute doing that face.  
“What the hell?” I whispered to Edward. He was already stiff.  
“She knows.” He said quietly.  
“What?!” I said a bit to loudly.  
“Shh.” Rosalie told me. ‘Sush yourself missy!’  
“She’s truly frightened. Her fear is off the charts. I’m trying with all my might to not run out of here.” Jasper said. ‘You’d be more frightened if you only knew what I want to do to you.’  
“What is she thinking?” I asked curiously.  
“She just thought ‘They are monsters, how can all these people be around them.’ She’s thinking this in not the way it works back where she’s from.” Edward told us.  
“She’s still undecided on what she wants to do.” Alice said upset.  
“Where is she from? Vampire land.” I said quietly so only they would hear me.  
“Actually, yes. She’s from Romania.” Edward replied.  
We all stared at her in shock.  
“She’s running.” Alice finally said, and sure enough, seconds later she took off for the door.  
I thought about going after her, she needed to know we were nowhere near those vampire legends she knew about.  
“No, leave her alone, it would probably cause her to panic even more.” Edward told me.  
‘Stay out of my head!’ I yelled mentally at him.  
He just smirked.  
The bell rang and we all decided to just stay away from the girl. The next day passed the same way every other day did. Except it turned out not to be all the same. I went to my History class after lunch. I hated this class the most, I mean what could I learn, when I almost made history myself?  
I went to my regular seat at the back of the class.  
This room was only half filled. Not too many students, which helped me because I got distracted easily.  
I usually picked on some girl by pulling on their hair or flicking some guys ear so they would get annoyed. So, by now, the teacher, Mr. Jones, put all of the other students in the front two rows and had me all the way in the fourth row. Away from anyone. It was completely annoying, and boring.  
Now I had to settle and just draw. Or send annoying texts to Edward.  
Most of my classmates had settled in their desks. Most of them giving me dirty looks.  
They hated me for fooling around, they felt it was unfair for them to have to sit so close to the front.  
Ha! Ha! Ha! Teacher’s pets!! I thought to myself.  
Minutes into the lesson the door opened. And what do I see, the girl that knew about us. She looked at me and instantly walked backward and knocked down Mr. Jones coat hanger.  
The class erupted into laughter.  
“I do not like little stunts. If you think that will you on my good side, or you do it just to make friends, it won’t happen here. Go sit in the back, but stay away from Mr. Cullen, I already have him as a troublemaker.” He told her. She handed him her slip.  
She made her way to the back, staring at me all the way to her seat with anger in her eyes.  
Mr. Jones, gave her the History book and told her to open it to the lesson we were currently on.  
Once he was back in the front, I heard her sigh.  
“ I already learned this.” She whispered quietly. But of course, I heard her.  
She took out a piece of paper and began doodling. I smiled, I could really like this girl.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw me. She shifted in her seat.  
“I know you can hear me, so just leave me alone, please.” She whispered to me. It was so quiet, I knew nobody else heard it.  
I just nodded in response to her request, but it made me upset. I needed her to know I wasn’t a monster, at least not intentionally.  
The class continued on and I did my best to not look at her. I began getting bored so I ripped a piece of paper and put it in my mouth.  
I threw it and it landed right in this kids, Steve, cheek. He was the nerdiest in class.  
“Eww, gross!!” He screeched.  
I heard her, giggle.  
“Ms. Smith. I do not find that funny.” Mr. Jones told her angrily.  
She just looked down.  
“It wasn’t her, it was me.” I told him.  
“Of course it was. Detention Mr. Cullen. And you too Ms. Smith.” He told both us.  
“But, I did nothing!” She said in an angry tone.  
“I expect to see both of you here after school. One hour should be enough. Don’t make me change my mind, Ms. Smith.” He told her.  
She turned and gave me a look that made me shiver. She looked sexy when angry.  
I guess she forgot she was afraid of me.  
I laughed internally at that thought.  
The bell rang and she sprung out the room in a hurry. It upset me that I didn’t get a chance to apologize.  
This girl both made me angry as well as she amused me. So much for my resolve of not getting involved with her. Now, after school, I would have to spend an hour with her.  
Good Luck Ms. Smith. 

The next to classes couldn’t go by sooner, I wanted them to end, so I could see that girl. I still didn’t know her name.  
“Edward..” I called to him.  
He was reclining against the car waiting for our other siblings.  
“What is it Em?” He asked annoyed, already knowing.  
“Why do you ask, when you already know what I was going to ask you?” I told him smiling.  
“For one, I wasn’t sure. You’re mind is a clutter, I’ve learned to block you a bit. You have just too many things going on in that tiny brain of yours.” He said with a smirk.  
“Really.” I told him and I grabbed him by the neck. I got him in a neck hold and messed up his hair.  
He pushed me hard enough for him to get away.  
“Really, brother, you have blocked me out!” I said laughing.  
“What was your question?” He asked annoyed and fixed his hair.  
“What’s the girls name? All I have is Ms. Smith. I can’t call her that!” I told him in a small laugh.  
“Maggie. But I thought we agreed to stay away from her.” He told me seriously.  
“Maggie Smith.” I said.  
“Emmett. Really, stay away from her.” He said again.  
“I have detention with her.” I told him smirking.  
“Really, then why is she in her car driving off.” He said with his crooked smile.  
“Why that little sneak!” I said.  
“Mr. Cullen!” I heard Mr. Jones called to me.  
“Great! Tell me again why I shouldn’t just kill him..” I told Edward.  
“Behave. See you in an hour.” He told me and got into the car. The others were already walking to the car.  
This girl, Maggie, was seriously sneaky. Somehow, she had managed to sway Mr. Jones into letting her off the hook.  
It pissed the hell out of me.  
For the rest of the hour all I could do was just write her name over and over in a sheet of paper.  
What the hell? I crumbled up the paper and tossed in the trash.  
Then I dwelled on my problem.  
Rosalie, the love of my life, was sleeping with my brother, Jasper. My brother, the one I went to when I had concerns, the one who helped swift through my emotions, the one I talked to. How could they have done this to me? When had they fallen in love?  
Why had they gone behind my back?  
I felt depressed. How could I sleep with Rose, knowing she was getting it on with Jasper?  
How could I go home?  
For Alice, yes, for Alice, for Esme, for Edward, and last but not least, for my father figure, Carlisle.  
They needed me. If neither Rose or Jasper cared for anyone else, I did.  
My family needed me and I wasn’t going to walk out on them. At least not now.  
“Okay, Mr. Cullen. You may go.” Mr. Jones told me.  
I stood up and grabbed my backpack. I walked home from there. I was in no mood to call Edward. Even though he said he couldn’t get in my head, I knew pretty well that he could. He was just trying to cheer me up.  
I knew that Alice had already told him about our little problem. And I was glad he hadn’t brought it up.  
The cool breeze hit my face as I started to sprint into a run. I knew it wouldn’t be long before it started raining, and I was in no mood to get soaked. Especially not in my brand new clothes.  
I was wearing a red v-neck Aeropostle shirt, and some Buckle jeans. Alice had just gone into a shopping spree. She usually did when she was depressed. Only I knew that, well, and maybe Edward.  
How Jasper didn’t pick up on it, I wasn’t sure. He should be able to pick up on her feelings easily. Unless, he was to preoccupied with his new love, my Rose.  
I felt betrayed, partly left in the dark. Alone, I was once more alone. I had no idea what to do.  
“You’re not alone.” Edward told me. He was waiting for me by the porch. The rain had started to fall.  
“I told you, stay out of my head.” I told him and brushed past him. He followed me inside. Waiting for me to crack or something.  
But I would be stronger, I would show Rose, I didn’t need her.  
“Look, Em. Believe it or not, I know how you feel.” He told me.  
“Are they here?” I asked looking upstairs, trying to hear them whispering.  
“No. They went out with Alice. She said she needed some school supplies, but we both know that’s not true. She was afraid you might..”  
“I might beat the shit out of Jasper! Well, yeah. I sure do want that Edward. I do. I want to rip his head off and burn it. I want to Damn him to hell, and her too! I loved her, I loved her. I have always loved her, and what does she do, she goes and sleeps with my brother! My brother, what else do you want me to do.. Hugh, tell me, cause I sure as hell don’t! They betrayed me, her more than him. She’s my wife!” I screamed and him and finally punched the wall, making a big hole in it. I finally fell to my knees and dry sobbed.  
He kneeled down to me.  
“It’ll be alright, brother. You will see.” He comforted me for what seemed a long time.  
I finally got up and went to shower. I changed my clothing and went downstairs to the garage. I uncovered one of the frames Esme had in case we ever broke anything, and I took it and covered the hole in the wall.  
“I’ll fix it. I promise.” I told her when I saw her standing by the wall.  
“It’s okay, sweetie. I understand. I’m glad you were able to vent.” She told me and reached to kiss my cheek.  
I truly felt as she was my mother. I loved her as such.  
She went back upstairs to her room. And I stood there, staring at the painting.  
I sighed and I too went back upstairs to my room. I needed to stay calm and figure out what I was going to do next.


	6. To Be or Not To Be

Alice POV

Isabella Swan.

I knew our lives were meant to be intertwined for the rest of my life.

Nothing was certain but I felt it.

We were soul mates.

We were meant to be together.

She made me feel things I had never experienced before.

Not even with Jasper who was more like my best friend and ally than a husband.

I look at myself in the mirror and fix my hair before smoothing down my dress, fixing the tiny imperfections.

I knew she only had eyes for Edward and it make me angry that Edward was so willing to push her aside for something that had run its course years ago, before I was even made.

Bella didn’t deserve to be treated that way, not by Edward.

Not by anyone.

I knew I could give her what she wanted.

And I would.

Edward wasn’t willing but he wasn’t the only vampire in Forks.

Besides, I thought it would be special if I was the one to turn Bella.

She was my friend and my love.

I smile at myself in the mirror before twirling around and going in search of my shoes.

“Hey sis.” Emmett says poking his head in.

“Emmett! Come in. I’m going shopping, you want to come?”

“Nah. I’m going to see if I can finally pass that stupid level in Mario Kart.”

“Oh. Okay.” I shrug smiling at him.

“So any predictions? What do the fates have in store for me?” He asks with a playful smirk.

I slap his arm with my shoe but I can’t help but laugh.

“Guess you’ll have to go and see.” I say slipping on my flats.

“Aww. Come on sis, give me something. Please, pretty please!”

He grabs me around the waist before blowing a raspberry on my throat.

I laugh and yell at him to put me down.

He laughs as he sets me down on my feet.

“You ruined my hair!” I pout.

I stand in front of the mirror and fix it again.

“Come on Ally, you look perfect. You always do.”

“Well.”

I can’t help the smile that breaks out on my face.

“Fine. I will tell you but only because you were nice.”

“Gimme, gimme.”

“You will pass the game.”

“I knew it!”

He hops and hollers pumping a fist in the air.

I duck under his arm and make my way downstairs.

I grab my coat and my purse from the front hall.

“But not today.” I giggle as I run out the house and towards my car.

I can hear his frustrated scream as I make my way down the driveway and onto the highway.

I had to go buy some clothes for Bella.

I needed to get things ready for after.

When I turn her she will be mine and it was my responsibility to make sure that she had everything she would need.

I hum along with the radio as I make my way to Port Angel.

I park in front of a diner and make my way to my favorite shops.

I pick things that will go with her light complexion and her dark hair.

In other words, things that I would like to see her in since we were of the same coloring.

I know that Bella wasn’t really one to wear dresses like me, but every girl needed a few dresses for special occasions.

I take my time and I leave just as the shops were closing.

I had gotten just about everything she would need.

Okay, so maybe I went a bit overboard with my shopping, but my Bella deserved it all.

I nod to myself and make my way to the car.

I stop at the side walk as I spot a familiar face walking up the sidewalk.

“Emmett?”

He lifts his head and stares at me.

“Hey Ally. I didn’t see your car.”

I study him for a moment.

“I know where you’re going.”

“What?”

I sigh and give him a knowing look.

He shrugs and looks away.

“Emmett. I know that things with Rosalie are-”

“Ally. I love you and I value your input but I just don’t want to hear it right now. Please.”

I look into his pleading eyes, the hurt this whole situation has caused him obvious on his face.

I nod and offer him a small smile.

I look towards the diner.

“Better get in before they close.”

He smiles, his shoulders losing some of the tension.

He comes forward and kisses my cheek before making his way into the diner.

I stare after him before turning away and with a spring in my step, I finish making my way to my car.

I smile to myself.

Soon I would have my Bella.

*****************

CPOV:

I couldn’t believe Edward had come all this way to let me know of his feelings. 

I knew he hadn’t let us go.

That had been such a long time ago. I had thought he had moved on. 

And all this time, he still loved me.

“Dr. Cullen?” My patient suddenly said, knocking me back to reality.

“Yes, forgive me. You were saying?”

The patient went on telling me how he hurt his back and I did my best to concentrate on him.

I gave him a shot for the pain and gave him a prescription for his medication. I instructed for him to lie on the bed for at least half an hour and then a nurse would come into discharge him.

My mind kept going back to Edward. 

What would Esme say? How would she react?

I loved her, she was my wife. 

But deep down I knew I loved Edward. I always had.

He had taken my relationship with her with such ease that I had assumed he had brushed me off. 

That he had never felt for me the same way I had felt for him.

He had never looked at me with lust or passion after I brought Esme home.

That was not until now.

I look at my watch, it was nearing midnight. 

It would be time to end my shift; after all I needed to keep up with appearances.

‘Edward.’ I think to myself and a sigh escapes me. 

I needed to speak with him and let him know how I felt, how I had always felt.

I open my office door and to my surprise Edward was still there waiting for me. 

He looks up at the sound of the door and I notice that he’s sitting in my chair.

“Edward.” I manage to say through the lump in my throat.

“Carlisle.”

I close the door and close the gap between us. 

I grab his face and kiss him. 

His kisses were exactly how I remembered them. 

Our tongues met and I instantly become aroused.

“I’ve missed you.” He says pulling me closer, his hand in my hair.

I put a bit of distance between us.

“Not here. Let’s go.” I say removing my lab coat. 

He helps me with my things and we walk out of the hospital.

“Where can we go?”

I smile at him 

‘Where we started. The cottage at the other end of town, away from everything.’ I send him telepathically.

He smiles and nods.

I watch him walk to his car before I get into mine.

He follows me to what once was our home, to our little cottage.

I had acquired it when we had arrived in Forks. 

It had just been him and me back then, so we didn’t need a big house.

As I watch the cottage come into view, my body shivers with anticipation.

Right now, all I wanted was Edward. 

I wanted to hold him just like before. Just like in the beginning.

I park my car and stare at our house.

Edward knocks at my window. 

He smiles at me, his crooked smile spiking my arousal.

I knew he had read my thoughts and I didn’t mind.

I get out of the car and take his hand.

“We’re back to our home.” He says and I smile.

I unlock the door.

“I can't believe you kept this place.”

“How could I not? It holds a lot of sentimental value to me.” I tell him.

He squeezes my hand and follows me in.

“Edward, I love you. I never stopped loving you.” I say pulling him close.

We embrace each other and engage a kiss so tender that it brings chills all through my body.

His tongue moves into my mouth and I groan.

I take him in my arms and into our bedroom.

Our passion and need takes over us. 

We tear at each other’s clothes not caring if they got torn to shreds.

I remembered so clearly the way he liked being touched.

The way he liked to make love.

I watch him ride me, my hands caressing up and down his thighs.

I take his hard member in my hand and slowly and teasingly begin to jerk him off.

He moans, his face flushed and I watch him bite his plump lips.

He begins to move with more urgency, the bed creaking beneath us.

“Carlisle.” He whispers.

I tighten my hand just a bit more around his cock and he comes with a gasp.

He tightens around me and it pushes me over the brink.

He falls forward and I catch him, my spent cock slipping out of him.

He lays his head against my chest and I caress his back.

I kiss the crown of his head.

His arms tighten around me.

“I wish we could just stay here forever.” He says.

And as much as I wanted it to last forever, I knew it was impossible. 

I had a wife now and a family.

“I wish we could. But you know as well as I that it cannot be.” 

I pull him impossibly closer, molding his body to mine.

He sighs but doesn’t say anything.

We lie there enjoying this moment together.


	7. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie starts working.  
> Emmett is her stalker.

MPOV:  
I had been able to acquire a job so I could support myself. I mean, obviously my car wasn’t going to fill itself up with gas. And the house bills weren’t going to disappear. 

One of my teachers had mentioned that a new diner in Port Angel had just recently opened, and she even gave me the address to it. 

I went to the diner after school. Thankfully Mr. Jones had been kind enough to excuse me from detention. 

The diner was called Black Bird Diner.

I had a small interview with the owner. She introduced herself as Crystal Ryans. I gave her my name. 

“Have you had any experience as a waitress, Maggie?" 

“No, but I’m a fast learner.” I told her smiling. 

“Well, I do prefer experience, but I’ll give you a chance. Not to many people want to work the hours.” 

“What are the hours, if I may ask.” 

“It’s the night shift. From 6 p.m. to 2 a.m. Today you’ll only be here till midnight. Is that something you can do?” 

“Yes, of course.” I said and smiled. 

I knew it was going to be hard, but I needed the money. 

She shook my hand and showed me around. She introduced me to the chef, who was her husband. His name was Jeff. 

There was one other waitress, Nancy. 

The business had just opened, so she wanted to see how it would go before hiring more staff. 

“Customers usually come for dinner around seven.” Nancy told me. 

I nodded in response. 

Crystal gave me an apron to put around my waist. 

“I’ll give you your uniform once we know for sure if you’ll stick around.” She said with a small smile.

Nancy had told me that not many people stayed for more than a week. Especially not the ones who still went to school. 

And I completely understood why. Working late, and getting up early was hard. 

Crystal and Nancy both showed me how the tables needed to get fixed. There wasn’t too many. Only about 15 tables. Mostly all lined up by the windows.

I put a small potted rose in the center of the tables and the napkins and condiments on the edge near the window. 

Right at seven customers started showing up. Crystal showed me how to take the customers orders and where to put it so Jeff could see it. 

Around nine o’clock, I got my first ten minute break. I went to the back and poured some coffee. I relaxed a bit then went back to work. 

I was really getting the hang of things. It wasn’t so busy and I was glad for that.

Some of the customers started leaving around eleven. Only a few people still came in. 

“Do you want to eat something?” Nancy asked me.

“If I can. I’ve actually worked up an appetite.” I smiled to her. 

“Let’s take a quick break, it’s pretty slow. I’m sure Crystal won’t mind.” 

We went to the back and Jeff gave us each a hamburger with fries. Nancy poured us a soft drink. 

We sat in the back room and ate. We had a small conversation. I told her I came from Romania when she asked where my accent came from. 

“Wow. Vampire land.” She said excitedly. 

I just nodded. 

“Is it scary?” 

“No, not really.” 

“Have you seen any vampires there?” 

‘There are some in Forks.’ I wanted to say. But I shook my head.

She frowned at my response. 

“ I think it would be so cool to meet a vampire.” 

I frowned at that. 

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” I told her seriously. 

She just laughed.

I thought about my family back in Romania. I wondered if they even missed me. 

It had been their idea for me to move. The town had become more and more dangerous. My brother had been killed by one of those monsters, and my parents were afraid I would be next. The townsfolk all had began to run. 

And as much as I begged for them to join me, they refused. My father had fallen ill and couldn’t travel. My mother would not leave him. So, as much as it hurt, I traveled alone. With the hope that one day they would join me. 

“Hey, lets get back to work.” Nancy told me knocking me out of my thoughts.

We went back out and I began wiping down the counter. A few minutes later I felt a shiver run down my spine.

I slowly turned around, to come face to face with that big creature. The one they called Emmett.

They had sent that big thing to kill me. I was sure of it. But I wouldn’t show fear. I would no longer be afraid. 

He was sitting in the corner table. Not moving. Not even trying to act normal like they usually did in school. 

“Go and get the order from our new guest.” Crystal told me. 

I unwillingly was forced to interact with that creature. 

I walked slowly to him. His eyes never loosing sight of me. I gave him the menu.

“Can I take your order?” I asked him. 

What could he possibly order? He was a vampire! They don’t eat.

He made a mumbling sound. 

“Maybe I can give you some of my blood. Suck me dry. Monster.” I said under my breath.

He suddenly looked up. Aware of what I had just said. He creased his eyebrows. 

“Just a cup of coffee, please.” He told me and I took the menu. 

I walked away from him quickly. 

How was I going to get away from him? Now I had to take him the coffee. 

I grabbed the coffee pot and poured some coffee in a cup then took it to him. 

“Here you go. Anything else?” I asked as kindly as I could. Crystal was watching me. I smiled to him. 

He looked behind me. 

“So, you’re new here?” He asked. 

“Yes.” I simply said. 

“First day working?” 

“Yes.” 

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. 

“Thank you for the coffee.” 

I walked away from him. Jerk! He knows I can’t react the way I want to. 

A few minutes later he called to me. 

“Ms.” He motioned for me to go to him. I frowned but went. 

“Can I have more coffee.” I looked at his cup. It was empty. 

“Um. Sure.” 

I went for the coffee pot and brought it back and filled his cup. 

He just smiled.

I went back to clean the counter. He continued asking for coffee every 15 minutes. What was he doing to it? He couldn’t possibly be drinking it? Could he? 

“Once your customer leaves you may go.” Crystal said. 

“Okay, thank you.” 

She turned and went to the back. I looked at my watch. It was already midnight. 

And this guy, Emmett, looked like he could stay here all night.  
“Ms.” He called again.

“Yes.” I said coldly. 

“What time do they close here?”

“At two.” 

“Oh, you’re staying that late?” He asked. 

“Look, I want no trouble, okay. If you’re here to kill me, then just do it. No need to play games.” I whispered so only he would hear. 

He made a low rumble in his chest. He just got up, gave me a wad of bills for a tip and left. 

I sighed. He was finally gone. 

“Okay, see you tomorrow!” I called to Nancy.

“Okay, be here by six!” She responded. 

Crystal came out from the back. 

“Thanks. You did good. See you tomorrow, six sharp.” 

“I will be here.” I told her and shook her hand.

I walked fast to my car and drove fast home. I didn’t want to run into any crazy people. I already had vampires to worry about. 

The rest of the week ran smoothly. School was getting better. I had began to make friends. 

“Hey, so I hear your working at the new diner in Port Angel? What's it called?” Angela Weber asked during lunch.

“Black Bird diner.” I told her. 

“Oh, and you like it?” 

“Well, I do need the money.” 

“Yeah, Angela, not everyone has a rich daddy.” Samantha said, a girl I had in English class.

The rest of our group laughed. Including Angela’s boyfriend, Eric. She punched him.

“Ow.” Was all he said and we all laughed even more. 

“Cullen is looking this way.” Lauren said.

“Which one?” Angela asked. 

“Emmett.” Samantha said. 

I stiffened. My back was to the Cullen’s. I wasn’t going to turn. 

“Hey, is that Bella sitting with them? I thought she and Edward weren’t a thing anymore?” Eric asked. 

“Maybe they stayed friends.” Angela replied.

“Weirdo’s.” Lauren commented. 

“They’re just different.” I contradicted. 

“Different how?” I heard Emmett’s voice behind me. 

Everyone stiffened. Luckily the bell rang. It was sort of funny the way everyone dispersed.

I got up slowly.

“Different how?” He asked again.

“Just different.” I told him and walked away.

“Emmett.” I heard someone else say. But I didn’t bother to turn around. 

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone your little secret.” I said quietly before walking out of the cafeteria. 

I had been working at the diner for about a month now, I had finally gotten used to the hours. 

And even, Emmett’s visits. He would come in around 10 p.m. and stay until we closed. Why he did that, I was still trying to figure it out. 

He never missed a day. I didn’t work the weekends but Nancy told me he would go in, stay for an hour then leave. I smiled at that thought. It was funny to see him pour the coffee on the rose pot. I had caught him more than once already. 

“He likes you.” She told me. 

“No, he likes the coffee.” 

“Sure, honey, you tell yourself that. I see the way he looks at you.” 

I smiled at her and went to clean the tables. 

I found myself looking at the time. 9:00, 9:30, 9:45, 10. I fixed my uniform and name tag.  
10:15  
11:00  
12:00  
1:00  
2:00 closing time. 

“He didn’t come today.” Crystal commented. 

“Who?” 

“You know, that kid that’s here every day. The muscular one. The corner table.” 

“Oh, really. I didn’t pay attention.”

“I saw you looking at your watch.” Nancy said. 

“Only for my breaks.” I lied. 

They just smiled at my response. 

I found myself disappointed that Emmett hadn’t shown up. Was he okay? 

Stop it. I told myself. He’s a vampire.

Well, maybe a nice vampire. Right? He seemed like a nice guy.

Crystal handed me my pay, like every Friday. I got paid on a weekly basis. 

“Don’t spend it all in one place.” She joked. 

“Maybe send the poor guy something. He has it bad for you.” Even Jeff said. 

I groaned. 

“See you Monday.” I told them and walked out. I looked around. 

How could I miss someone who annoys me so much? Was it possibly I was falling for a vampire? No, I couldn’t allow myself to. It was dangerous. He was dangerous.

But he seemed so different from the monsters back in Romania. Those didn’t mingle with humans. They ate people for dinner. And the Cullen’s didn’t seem to hurt people. They tried to interact with them.

Was it possible that this coven was different? Maybe not all the scary things about Vampires were true. 

I got in my car and drove home. Once there I took a hot shower. I felt like I had knots in my back.

I went into my bed. I was so tired. That night, I dreamt with Emmett. 

___  
EMPOV:  
I was feeling down. I mean, how could I not. My wife was shacking up with my brother. 

It took everything in me not to kill them both on the spot. 

Alice seemed to be doing good. She was going shopping. She even had the nerve to lie to me about my game! 

What was that! 

I needed some air. I decided to go to Port Angeles. Walk around. Trip people. Maybe scare some. I needed to get my mind off everything. 

I started walking around not really paying attention to anything. Time had passed so quickly. It was almost ten. 

“Emmett?” I heard my sis Ally call. 

“Hey, Ally. I didn’t see your car.” 

She stares at me for a while as I cross the street to meet her. 

“Emmett. I know where you are going.” She tells me.

What the hell is this pixie talking about?

“What?” I ask confused.

She sighs and begins talking about Rose. 

“Ally. I love you. And I value your input. But I don’t want to hear it right now. Please.” I tell her. She nods and gives me a smile. 

She looks toward the diner. 

“Better get in there before they close.” 

I kiss her cheek and I make way for the diner. 

I wondered what my little pixie sister was thinking? Or better yet, what did she see? 

As I walk into the diner a familiar scent catches my attention. Maggie. She’s here. 

I look around but I don’t see her. I make my way to one of the corner tables. I just need to be alone. 

Her scent is stronger. I spot her coming from the back. 

What the hell? She works here? Since when? 

She starts cleaning the counter. Then suddenly she turns and looks directly at me.

I can’t take my eyes off her. Oh, how I wish I had Edwards stupid gift. I really needed to read her thoughts.

“Go and get the order from our new guest.” An older lady told her. From the looks of it, she was the owner. 

Maggie seemed to struggle with herself to walk toward me. I couldn’t take my sight from her. Her features really didn’t give in to what she was thinking. 

She handed me the menu. What can I order? The way she was looking at me made me feel uncomfortable for some reason. I had never felt it before. 

This girl was going to drive me crazy.

“Can I take your order?” She asked me. 

“Maybe I can give you some of my blood, suck me dry. Monster.” She said under her breath. I knew only I had heard it, but I still looked around. 

I looked up at her and frowned. 

“Just a cup of coffee, please.” I told her. What the hell was wrong with this girl. 

A few moments later she came back with the coffee.

“Here you go. Anything else?” She asked rather kindly. 

I looked behind her. The owner was looking at us. 

“So, you’re new here?” 

“Yes.”

“First day working?” 

“Yes.” 

I could use this. 

“Thank you for the coffee.” I told her. She took the menu and walked away.

How can I play with this chick? I looked at my coffee. No way I was going to be able to drink it. I would just throw it up instantly. And that would probably look bad for her. 

I grabbed the potted rose. Rosalie. How I hate you right now. I looked around and carefully poured the coffee in the pot. 

I spotted Maggie and smiled.

“Ms.” I called to her.

She frowned but came.

“Can I have more coffee?” I asked her smirking. 

“Um.” She paused and looked at my cup. “Sure.” 

She filled it up. 

Every 15 minutes or so I kept asking for coffee. It was funny the way she reacted. I knew she was wondering where the coffee was going.

And I was hoping the dang pot could hold it in. It would be awkward for the pot to suddenly start pouring over with the coffee. 

I started pouring in more coffee into it slowly. 

“Don’t spill, don’t spill.” I told the plant, willing it to take in all the coffee. 

I heard the owner tell Maggie, that once I left she would be off.  
“Ms.” I call to her again.  
“Yes.”  
“What time do they close here?”  
“At two.”  
“And are you staying that late?” Poor girl. She’ll be exhausted.  
“Look,” She whispered, “I want no trouble, okay. If your going to kill me, then just do it. No need to play these games with me.”  
I growled low. What the fuck!? I was trying to be nice and all she could think about, was that I was going to kill her!  
I pulled out a wad of bills I had in my pocket and handed them to her rather roughly and I left.  
I started pacing back and forth. How could she think that? I had not even gave her no dirty looks. Nothing like that. Why did she think I was going to kill her.  
I was getting angrier and angrier. I wasn’t a monster. I never touched a human in my entire existence. And I wasn’t about to begin.  
“See you tomorrow!” I heard Maggie say.  
Then I saw her come out. She practically ran to her car. She looked around, probably looking for me.  
I wanted so badly to go and shake her. Make her understand. But I knew, deep down, that would probably just make it worse. I had to follow her. I wanted to know why she was so afraid. It was driving me insane.  
I followed her to her house. And to my surprise, she didn’t live to far off from us.  
I knew, if she ever found out, she would probably run. Or not. She didn’t seem like the type to run.. But I could be wrong.  
She went into her house quickly. Not bothering to turn on the lights.  
I quickly realized something. She lived alone. There were no other scents, just hers.  
“Maggie.” I said her name. I felt sad for her. She had to live all by herself. No wonder she was frightened.  
I jumped up the tree and managed to see that she was getting in bed. She covered herself all from head to toe. I couldn’t stop looking at her. All I wanted to do was protect her.  
“Now I know how Michael Meyers felt.” I told myself and smiled. I put my hand to her window.  
“Don’t worry Maggie, the boogie man cant get you. I’ll protect you.” I whispered to her.  
I settled down in the branch, just watching her sleep.  
For the rest of the week I continued with my little routine. I couldn’t stay away from her.  
It was even beginning to get difficult in school. Especially now, since she had made friends with some kids in school. I wanted so badly to be included in that bunch. But she wouldn’t even turn to look at me.  
Lunch came around and as always, my siblings and me just sat there, playing with our untouched food.  
“Cullen is looking this way.” Lauren saw me. Crap.  
Edward smirked.  
“Which one?” Angela said. 

“Emmett.” Samantha replied. 

Alice kicked me. 

“Ow.” I mouthed to her. 

They started talking about Edward and Bella. Nothing new there. They somehow always managed to be the main gossip in school. Even though everyone knew they were no longer together.  
“Weirdo.” Lauren said suddenly.  
“They’re just different.” Maggie responded rather sympathetically. That was different.  
“Go Emmett.” Alice told me and I of course obeyed my sis.  
“Different, how?” I asked Maggie. I was standing behind her.  
The bell rang and all her friends left quickly. Bunch of chickens.  
“Just, different.” She said getting up. I wanted to pull her to me.  
“Emmett.” Edward called to me. Damn, mind reader!  
“Don’t worry, I wont tell anyone your little secret.” She whispered to me or rather to us, and took off.  
“Don’t do anything more crazy.” Edward said while we went to class.  
“I thought you blocked me brother.” I said smirking.  
“I do need to keep tabs on you.”  
“We need to keep tabs on you.” Alice said.  
I hugged my little sister and brother.  
“Restrain yourself Em. You can do this.” Edward told me as I entered my class. The one Maggie was in.  
It annoyed me that she wouldn’t even look at me. She pretended I wasn’t there.  
A month passed by, and I figured out she didn’t work the weekends.  
“I think I’m in love with her.” I confided in Edward in one of our hunting trips.  
“I know.”  
“I didn’t mean that to happen.”  
“I know. It started as an obsession, I saw that in your head.”  
“What do I do now? I mean, its getting harder. And she won’t even give me a chance to speak.”  
“Give her time. After all, she’s beginning to like you.” He smiled.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Well, you’re mainly in her thoughts.”  
“What does she think?”  
“Nothing to bad, but trust me, it’s better you don’t know.”  
“Eddie, common… Give me something.”  
“Just know that she thinks of you. Even if not all is good. But the fact that you’re the only one in her head, means something. She knows we are all vampires, and yet, she only thinks of you.”  
I smirked. And we continued on our hunt.  
I missed Maggie. I missed watching her serve me coffee. I loved our little interactions. I just wished I could sit down with her and talk. All I could do was watch her sleep.  
“Such a stalker.” I heard my pixie say to me.  
“Shut up Ally!”  
I heard her giggle somewhere near me.  
I wondered if Maggie missed me. I had never missed a day before. This was my first time not going to the diner. I couldn’t wait for us to go back. We were on a three day hunting trip.  
The days were going to pass by slowly. Let alone the fact that I was near Jasper and Rose.  
Those idiots still didn’t have the nerve to tell me in my face what they were doing.  
I knew Rose probably did it to protect her lover. I could take Jazz. I was stronger.  
But, no, I wouldn’t kill him. After all, he was my brother. And I still did like him.  
Maybe being in love with Maggie helped me. It didn’t hurt as much. Although, it did bother me.  
They probably shacked up somewhere. Rose didn’t want sex with me. So I knew she was getting it on with him. Besides, after I discovered the truth, I really didn’t want anything to do with her.  
I drank three grizzlies, I needed to get back.  
“Eddie!?” I called out.  
In a flash he was in front of me.  
“Go. Just be careful. And don’t do anything stupid.”  
I smiled at him and ran back home. Or rather, I ran back to Maggie. It was two in the morning. I would probably get there till three. At least I would watch her sleep.  
I arrived at her window. There she was sound asleep. I could hear her light snoring. 

She tossed and turned a bit, making her blanket fall off her.

I gasped. 

She was gorgeous. She was wearing a silk top. I looked at her legs, no pants. I groaned. So sexy. 

“Emmett.” She whispered. 

I almost jumped off the tree. Then I realized she was dreaming. She was dreaming with me. I put my hand on her window. I wanted to cuddle next her. 

She shifted again on her bed. I stared at her intently. 

The first sun rays started to come up and I knew it was time for me to go. I fought with myself to get off the tree. I wanted to see her when she opened her eyes. But, then she would be frightened. I mean, if she opened her eyes, she would see me there. And that would just ruin everything. 

I ran back home and showered. Not that the shower would help with my arousal. But hopefully, knock some sense into me. 

I decided to go and try out my luck. My resolve to stay away from her diminished completely. 

I dressed and got into my Jeep. I drove to her house, hoping she would open the door. 

I stayed in the Jeep for what seemed forever. I finally built up the courage to go knock on her door. 

She opened it slowly.

“What are you doing here?” She asked me surprised.

“Good Morning.” Was all I could say. I smirked at her and she stared at me. 

Right, say something. 

“Would you like to go out and have some breakfast?” 

She raised an eyebrow and a small smile formed on her lips. 

“Come in.”

She opened the door for me and I stepped in. 

“I would much rather just eat here, I don’t think all restaurants have roses for you to feed.” She giggled. She knew.

“Oh, umm. Well, what else was I supposed to do?” 

“Not drink it. Do you know how many of those plants I’ve thrown away?” She turned to me with a smile. 

“I’ll buy new ones.” I offered.

She shook her head. 

“Go ahead. Take a seat and watch me eat.” She told me.

I felt a bit awkward. 

“What, are you suddenly shy?” 

“NO.” I told her and sat in front of her.

She ate in silence. I played with my hands. 

“So, how did you where I lived?” She suddenly asked. “ Did you follow me?” 

If I could’ve blushed. 

“Not really. I followed your scent.” 

“So, you tracked me?” 

I nodded. I was lying. If she only knew. 

“For how long?” 

“What?” 

“For how long have you been ‘tracking’ me.”

I knew I had been caught. 

“I saw a handprint on my bedroom window.” 

“Are you accusing me of something?” 

“IF the shoe fits.” 

We stared at each other for sometime before she got up and washed her dishes. 

“Make yourself useful and help me dry the dishes.” She was handing me a plate. 

She was not reacting the way I thought she would. She seemed different. More comfortable with me. 

“Is this a trick? Are you going to try to kill me? Cause I’ll have you know, I’m not easy to kill.”

She turned. 

“Trust me Emmett, if I wanted to kill you, you would’ve already been dead.”

“Oooohhh, scary.” 

“I don’t play games with my prey.” 

“What? How many have you killed?” 

“Only one.” 

Really… she had killed a vampire. 

“Can I ask how or why?” 

“Maybe some other time.” 

She motioned for the living room. 

“So, what do you do for fun?” I asked, trying to remove the tension. I sat on the sofa. And surprisingly she sat next to me. 

“ I don’t know, go shopping.”

“Alice would just love you.” 

“Your sister, the one with black hair.” 

“Yeah.”

She smiled. “What do you do?” 

“I dunno, play games, hunt, bother my brother Edward.” 

“What kind of games?” 

“Xbox, play station, the Wii,” 

“You have all those game consoles?” 

“Is that bad?” 

“It just shows your addicted to them! Don’t you ever get bored?” 

“Nope, Alice and Edward always buy me the newest games out there.” 

“They seem nice. I’m not so sure about the blond one, Rosalie?”

“Yeah, Rose.” I cringed. 

“Did I hit a nerve?” 

“Nah, forget it. Hey, lets go out. Common, it’s a nice Saturday morning.” 

“What were you thinking?” 

“Maybe a walk in the park? I promise I won’t bite.” 

She raised her eyebrow. She looked so sexy. 

“How about we go to the Mall in Port Angeles?” 

“Me and the Mall, ugh.” 

“Common, it’ll be fun. Besides, there’s lots of people there!” She laughed. 

I laughed with her. She had a great sense of humor. 

“Fine, but we’re taking my Jeep.” 

“No, we’ll take my car. Your Jeep is huge!” She said looking out the window.

I pouted. 

“So, you don’t like big things?” 

“Depends.” 

A chill ran down my spine. Oh, yeah. My kind of girl. This could work. 

We took her car and drove to Port Angeles. We walked around the mall. She went into a couple of shops and pulled me to go in with her. I was actually enjoying myself. This wasn’t at all how it was with Alice or Rosalie. It felt different. 

We stopped in front of a GameStop store. 

“So, I have a gaming system, Xbox. I’ve never played. So, which game do you recommend for a newbie like me? Maybe you can teach me one of these days?”  
She smiled. 

“Oh, yeah baby. Common!”

We walked down the aisles and ended buying three games. Which, I bought for her even though she insisted on paying. I got her Need for Speed, Pac-Man, and Call of Duty. I even purchased an extra control for when I visited and a headset for her so we could play online. 

This was a great day. I was enjoying her company. We just talked about a bunch of nonsense. And even though, I wanted to ask her some personal question, I stopped myself. I needed to give her time. I would not ruin this. 

I drove her back home. Time had passed so quickly. Our day had come to an end. I only stopped once to get her something to eat. To which she insisted on paying since I wasn’t eating nothing.

She ate in the car while we arrived at her house.

“Maybe next weekend I can introduce you to my family.” I told her. She stiffened. 

“No, I don’t want to be rude. But, I rather I keep my distance for now.” 

“I promise, they’ll be nice.” 

“It’ll be awkward.” 

“Okay. When you’re ready, just let me know. I promise, we’re not as bad as you think.” 

“I know.” 

I parked her car and walked her to her door  
.  
“This was nice. Thank you, Emmett.” She told me blushing. 

I bent down and kissed her on her cheek. 

 

She shivered. 

“Goodnight Maggie.” 

I walked back to my Jeep and made sure she was in her house. I drove back home. 

This had been a great day.


	8. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett finally lets out some steam.

EMPOV:  
The family got home around two in the morning. Everyone was asking me about Maggie. 

What could I say? That I had fallen in love with her. Only Eddie and probably Ally knew. 

They gave it a rest after I ignored their questions.

“Common Em, give me something.” Alice asked annoyingly. 

“She likes shopping.” 

She started jumping up and down. 

“I can see us! I see us shopping! It’s going to be so much fun!” 

Everyone groaned. The pixie could be annoying. 

After about an hour of her ranting, she finally calmed down. 

Everyone went on about the regular routine, which included in Esme going to her wonderful garden, Edward and Alice went upstairs, Rose and Jasper were sitting on the sofa.

They acted as if nothing was wrong. They still didn’t tell me anything. 

I wasn’t looking for an apology. Just an explanation. 

I grabbed my PSP Vita and sat on the sofa. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jasper and Rosalie. Oh, how they pissed me off!  
When Jasper thought I wasn’t paying attention, he rubbed Rosalie’s leg.

“What the hell!! Why don’t you guys just have sex in front of me! Not that would be something I haven’t already seen!” I yelled at them throwing my PS Vita at Jasper. He of course caught it. 

“Em.” He said but I was already on top of him. I couldn’t stop myself. All the rage I had ever felt, coming through. 

“Stop it, Emmett! Stop!” Rosalie pleaded. 

“You shut up, you whore!” I screamed at her. “You’ll enjoy fucking my brother once I’m through with him, you BITCH!” 

I punched Jasper, in his face, his chest, his stomach. I let my rage control me. I felt my eyes burn, and I knew they were black. 

“Carlisle, Edward!!” Rosalie screamed. 

My father and brother came quickly. 

“Emmett, stop!” Carlisle ordered. 

“He needs to learn a lesson, a lesson I will teach him!” I yelled at my father. 

I felt Edwards arms around my waist, but I was stronger, I kept punching Jasper. 

Then Carlisle grabbed my arm, but still he couldn’t handle my strength. 

I began to see Jasper’s flesh.  
“Emmett!” Alice yelled. 

I knew she was going to try to stop me, so I decided to bite down on him. 

Jasper screamed out in pain and I felt some satisfaction. 

Alice came and wedged herself between Jasper and myself. I felt Esme’s arms around mine. 

“Stop, Em. That’s enough.” My little sis told me. 

I let go of Jasper, and Edward, Carlisle and Esme pulled me back. And I let them. 

Rosalie ran to Jasper and cuddled him. To which I wanted to punch him more. 

“You should have told me, instead of going behind my back. None of this would have happened, if you would have just told me!” I told both of them. 

“We are truly sorry, Emmett.” Jasper said slowly. 

“You more than the whore of wife that I have!” 

“Emmett! Language!” Esme said. 

“Sorry Esme, but what can you call a thing like that!” 

And I stormed up to my room. 

If that Bitch wants to rest, then she can go cuddle with her lover.

Esme POV

A couple of weeks had passed since our little incident with Emmett. 

My poor boy finally got some closure. Now, he can move on.

Carlisle and Edward wished to speak to me. And even though I already knew what they wanted to talk about, I still felt a bit of unease.

I take a moment before walking into Carlisle’s office.

Edward stands from the chair he was sitting on.

Carlisle smiles at me.

“Come in darling.” He says.

I close the door and smile at Edward.

He gestures towards the chair next to his.

I take a seat and he sits down tentatively.

I take his hand and squeeze it in mine.

He looks down at our clasped hands before looking towards Carlisle.

“Esme.” Carlisle says.

I look at him.

“There is something we need to discuss and frankly, I do not know how to broach this subject.”

“Is this about the relationship you share with Edward?” I ask.

They both stare at me.

“Yes.” Carlisle finally says.

I take a breath before forging ahead.

“I understand that you and Edward have a deep connection, something separate from what you and I have.” I say looking the both of them. “And I understand that a bond like that cannot be broken.”

“Esme.” Edward whispers, his fingers tightening against mine.

“I love you Esme, I truly do.” Carlisle tells me.

“I know and I love you, just like I love Edward. He is my son and you are my husband. I know that you want the both of us and I am willing to share as long as you don’t push me aside. I hope you understand, I can’t just let you go.” I tell Carlisle.

“I would never ask you to.” Edward says.

I smile gently at him.

“Esme, I just…I have no words. I love you and Edward and I am relieved that you would be willing to allow me to have this relationship with the both of you.”

“I know Carlisle. I love you as well. I don’t want you to be unhappy, and I don’t want to see my Edward suffering either.”

“Thank you.” Edward says quietly.

“He is yours just as much as he is mine, I can’t ask either of you to ignore your feelings.” I tell my son.

Carlisle smiles at me.

“You truly are an amazing woman.”

I laugh.

“And don’t you forget it.”

Edward smiles.

“How can we ever?” He asks.

I can see them relaxing, the tension they had been carrying these past few days leaves them and their smiles are genuine.

My Edwards eyes shine brightly once more, the likes of which I hadn’t seen in a long time.

I was afraid that they might forget about me, but I knew Carlisle was devoted to the both of us.

I just wanted our family to be united again and I knew this was a step in the right direction.

Now if I could just help the rest of my kids be happy again.


	9. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella accepts Alice.

BPOV:  
Edward had told me to leave him alone, I really wanted to be with him. He was the only one who could give me what I wanted. He could take away my fear of dying, I could live forever. If only he wanted me. 

But no, he preferred to be alone. Fine, if that’s what he really wanted. I am tired of begging for him. 

Jake and I had just started dating. I thought he could help me forget my obsession with Edward. 

Even though, for now it wasn’t working.

I came home from school, and I was surprised to see Alice’s yellow Porsche parked outside my home. 

“Hey Alice.” I said coming into my house. She was sitting on the sofa. My dad was talking to her. 

“Hello, Bella.” She said happily.

“What, I don’t get a hello?” My dad said getting up. 

“Yes, dad, hello. You’re home early.” I told him. 

“I got a night shift. I’ll leave you two alone, I need to shower, and possibly take a nap. It was nice seeing you again, Alice.” He said and went upstairs. 

Alice and I just stared at each other for a bit. 

“So, you and the dog.. I mean, Jacob.” She told me. 

“Yes.” I answered. 

“No wonder it reeks in here.” She said wrinkling her nose. 

I laughed at her.

“So, how’s everyone?” I asked her sitting down next to her. 

“Well, okay, I guess. You know, regular family drama.” She said playing with her fingers. 

“I’m really glad you came to visit me.” I told her reaching for her hand. 

She took my hand in hers. 

“I’ve really missed you, Bella.” She said. I could see the sadness in her eyes. 

“I’ve missed you too.” I told her and she pulled me into a hug. 

“Edward was a fool, not wanting you.” She finally said and let go of me. “But, I wont be a fool. Bella I really like you.” 

“I like you too Alice.” 

“I’m in love with you.” She told me with a small smile. 

I gasped. Now, this I wasn’t prepared for. 

Alice, in love with me? I knew it was possible, she was always trying to hold my hand, or be near me. 

I could use this. She could give me what I want. 

“Are you serious?” I asked her. 

“Yes, I’ve never been so sure with anything else in my life.” She said and took my hand in hers again. “ I can turn you, if that’s what you want. I’m not afraid, like my brother.”

“Wow, Alice. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Just say you want to be with me, and that’s all.” 

I pondered on that for a while.

“What will the others think? I mean, I was trying to be with Edward, and then I’m just going to switch Cullen’s?” I told her.

She laughed. 

“I don’t care what they think. Besides, everyone else is preoccupied with other problems.” She told me. 

“What about Jasper?” 

“Oh, he already has someone else.” 

“Who?”

“Rosalie.” 

“Oh, poor Emmett. How is he?” 

“He hasn’t been home for most of the nights, since he found out.   
But neither Rose or Jazz seem to notice.” 

“Wow, are you okay?” 

“I will be if you want me.” 

I stared at her for a while. 

“Okay Alice, we can try this.”

She leaned in and gave me a small peck on my lips. The cool touch brought shivers down my spine. 

This is what I had wanted to feel with Edward. But he never took the chance in feeling what it would be like to be with a human, let alone kiss one. 

“I have to go. But I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” She told me and kissed me again.

“Bye, Alice.” 

This could work. It wasn’t as bad as I thought. Kissing Alice was okay. She could give me what I wanted. 

And even though I really did love Jacob, I wanted to be immortal. And he couldn’t do that for me. 

Now, I had to tell Jake. That was something I wasn’t looking forward to. 

The next morning, I went to school and saw Alice there. I sat at the table with them. 

Edward hadn’t agreed, but he seemed to be okay with it. 

Now, I needed to speak with Jacob. I texted him and told me to come pick me up from school. 

Alice wasn’t to happy but I assured her it would be best for me to tell him alone. 

Jacob arrived for me in his bike. He looked so happy to see me. It made me a bit upset. 

“Hey Bells!” He told me and came in to kiss me. I turned my cheek. 

“We need to talk.” I told him taking the helmet. 

“Oh, boy.” He said. “Where to?” 

“Take me to my house. We can talk there.” 

We went in silence. Not speaking on the way to my house. I could feel him tense. 

I wanted to tell him that I loved him. But I couldn’t. I needed Alice to turn me. Then, we could be together. 

I didn’t want to be stuck being human, and he would always remain being young. 

One day I would die. And he would live. As long as he shifted, he would live. And he would have to see me die. 

If I were a vampire, than he wouldn’t have to worry about me dying.   
We could be happy. We would make it work. 

We finally arrived at my house. 

“I’m sorry Jake. But we need to break up. I’ve fallen in love with someone else.” I tell him as I get off the bike. 

“Who? Is it Edward again?” He asked irritated. 

“No.” 

“Why do you hurt me this way? I thought we could finally move past all of this! I thought you loved me! Were you just playing with me this whole time!” 

He started shaking. 

“You need to calm down Jake.” I started walking toward him. 

“Stay away!” He screamed. 

I paused half way to him. He stepped back further and shifted. He growled at me than ran toward the forest. 

I had hurt him deeply. I just hoped he would forgive me once I was turned and that he would listen to me. 

I stayed standing there for a while. Just looking toward the forest. I put his bike in the garage. 

One of the guys from the pack would probably come pick it up later.   
APOV: 

Bella had accepted me. I was ecstatic. Edward hadn’t agreed, but he also didn’t really argue much. 

Graduation came and went. We had a celebration at our home.

Charlie had learned to accept me being in a relationship with Bella.

It had taken him by surprise, but he said it was her choice.

I couldn’t be happier. 

“Are you ready?” I asked Bella. 

“As ready as I can be.” 

We were in my room. She had wanted to be changed once we were out of high school. And of course I agreed. 

Carlisle was with us. 

“Now, Bella, it’s going to hurt. I’m not going to lie. You will feel as if your whole body is on fire.” He told me. “Are you sure you want this?” 

“Yes.” 

I went over to her. I kissed her forehead. She was a bit nervous. 

“Everything is going to be okay.” I whispered in her ear and slowly made my way to her neck. 

I breathed in her scent and bit down on her.   
She whimpered a bit. Her blood tasted so good. So sweet. 

I released her. 

“You did good.” Carlisle told me. 

Bella started whimpering louder. She was trying not to scream. I knew she was in pain. 

Three days later, Bella awoke to her new life. She was truly gorgeous. More beautiful than before. 

Now we could start our life together.


	10. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett and Maggie return to Forks. 
> 
> Bella has a well kept secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have come to the end of this story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have. 
> 
> Silvaimagery, I hope one day we can collaborate on another story! 
> 
> XOXO
> 
> Silvaimagery says:  
> I want to thank my sister for inviting me on this journey with her. I have come to love the wonder that is Emmett Cullen. Just say when and where and I am there!

3 Years Later  
EMPOV:  
Maggie and I had moved to Syracuse, NY. We had been away from the family for a while now, only showing up for the holidays, like most families do. 

We had enrolled in a college near our home. 

Our relationship had grown a lot stronger throughout the years. We had even tried our sexual relationship, which of course, took a lot of self control on my part. I didn’t want to break her. 

I had proposed to her a year after we moved here and to my surprise she actually said yes! I couldn’t be more happier. She had even mentioned to me that she wanted to be turned once we graduated from college. 

She wanted a career where she could work, and not have to go to school for the rest of her life. Kinda like my father Carlisle. 

And I envied her. I might actually try something like that. We always went to school, it had gotten a bit boring now. I mean, seriously, the only thing that kept changing was the technology. History was the same. Same boring thing. 

We were nearing Christmas vacation and we had plans to go to Forks for our time off. 

I missed my family. 

APOV:  
Emmett and Maggie were coming home for Christmas. We were all excited to see them again. 

They hadn’t been here for almost a year.

I was putting up all the Christmas decorations and I had Edward, Jasper and Carlisle go out and pick a tree. 

“I want the most beautiful Christmas tree ever!” I had told them. 

Esme and Bella were helping me with the indoor decorations, while Rose and I were outside. 

“So, I see a wedding in the near future.” I told Rose. 

“Emmetts?” 

“NO, silly. Yours and Jazz’s!” 

Her eyes widened. Oops. I guess I had gone ahead of myself. Jasper hadn’t proposed. 

Slowly a smile appeared on her lips. 

“Are you mad?” I asked. 

“No. Of course not. I imagined, but he hasn’t said anything, yet.” 

“Well, he’ll ask soon.” 

We were on the roof of the house putting up the lights, when we spotted Emmett’s jeep. 

“Em!” I screamed and jumped off the roof.  
I was glad that everything had cleared up between Em and Jazz and Rose. 

Now, we could actually be all together in the same room. 

Besides, he had Maggie now. And she was my best sister ever!

“Hey, Ally!” Emmett said to me embracing me in his famous bear hugs. 

“I’ve missed you Em.” I cuddled in his chest. 

“Only Em?” 

“Of course not silly! I’ve missed you too Maggie!” I ran toward her using my vampire speed. 

She had grown accustomed to all of us. And there was no need to hide our abilities. 

I embraced her in a hug. And she hugged me back. 

“You know, Alice, I do need to breath.” She said laughing. 

“Oh, sorry.” 

“Where’s the rest of the family?” Emmett asked. 

“Rose is on the roof.” 

“Hey Rosalie!” He yelled at her, making some snow fall off the pine and hitting her on the head. 

She frowned but then smiled and waved back. 

“The boys are out looking for a perfect Christmas tree. Esme and Bella are inside.” 

“Well, I for one are going inside.” Maggie told us and started to walk. I saw her knees buckle. Emmett saw it too. He was next to her quickly. 

“You okay, Love?” 

“Yeah. It’s just cold. I forgot how cold it gets over here.” 

He took her inside and grabbed the couch throw and covered her with it. 

The fireplace was lit. We had warmed up the house for her. 

Esme brought her a cup of hot chocolate. 

“Thanks.” She told us sipping her chocolate. “This is really good.” 

The boys came in with the tree. 

“Put it by the window.” I ordered.

“Yes, boss.” Jasper replied. 

“Hello, Emmett, Maggie.” Carlisle told them. 

Emmett went and hugged Carlisle, Edward and even Jasper. 

“Sorry. Too cold to move.” Maggie told them and they all laughed. They each went toward her and kissed her forehead. 

“Oh, Maggie, let’s go upstairs. I bought you some nice warm clothes.” I told her. 

She smiled. 

“Why am I not surprised?” she got up and followed me upstairs into Emmetts old room. 

I went back downstairs to find that Bella wasn’t there and everyone was too quiet just staring at me. 

The front door was open. 

“What’s going on?” 

“Um, I think Bella has something to say?” Jasper said. 

Everyone, including myself, stepped outside to the porch. 

Jacob was there with Bella. 

“Bella, what’s going on?” I managed to say. 

Who was I kidding, I knew this was going to happen. But I had always thought I could change it. 

“Alice, I’m sorry. But I’ve always loved Jake. And I just can’t keep ignoring my feelings. You have given me everything I ever wanted, and for that I will always be grateful, but its time for me to be happy.” 

“I know. I’ve always known, but I always had the hope that I could win you over.” 

“I really am sorry for giving you that hope.”  
“I know. Go on, be happy.” 

“Thank you Alice.” 

I saw them run off. I couldn’t see her future anymore. And I knew why. She had run off with the wolf and her future was entirely blocked from me. 

“Are you okay?” Jasper came up to me slowly. I nodded to him. 

“I always knew she would end up leaving me, but a girl can hope.” 

“Why don’t we go shopping? I haven’t done any Christmas shopping.” Maggie told me. 

She knew how to make me smile. I liked my little future sister-in-law. 

“I’m driving!” I told her and grabbed her arm. She quickly kissed Emmett and we were off. 

MPOV: 

Poor Alice. Christmas time and Bella had decided to leave her. Alice didn’t seem that upset. I’m sure she had already expected it to happen. 

But I knew it did hurt. She had loved Bella. More than she had ever loved Jasper.

“Why don’t we go shopping? I haven’t done any Christmas shopping.” I told her. I knew she loved shopping more than anything. 

“I’m driving!” She told me all cheery. 

I managed to kiss Emmett before she pulled me toward the car. 

“Port Angeles?” She said in the car. 

“Yeah, unless you want to drive all the way to Seattle. it’s a nice cloudy day.” 

“Seattle it is!” 

We talked about what we could get the family. And I laughed at her insanely crazy jokes. 

“Alice, I want to ask you something.” 

“The answer is yes. I will go back with you guys to New York. I just love New York.” 

“You know I hate it when you do that.” 

“Sorry. Bad habit. But I just made your question a lot easier.” 

“Yes, you did.” 

“I will love being with you guys.” 

“I’m glad.” 

We arrived in Seattle and we started shopping. We went to several different stores and got all our gifts. 

I got some already pre-wrapped. I didn’t want Emmett looking to see what I got him.  
Which was a bit difficult, being that he already had almost everything. 

Alice wanted new outfits for everyone to wear for Christmas and New Years, so we also went clothes shopping. 

We got a bit of groceries for me, since we were staying for a month in half with them. 

“So, you want to work?” Alice asked suddenly.

“What?” 

“You want to work instead of going to school like the rest of us.” 

“Oh, yeah. I imagine repeating high school is boring. Let alone all the stories Em has told me.” I told her smiling. “I would much rather work.” 

“Yeah. Honestly, I like school. I get to interact with people. Make new friends. I don’t really see myself working.” 

“I guess all of you have a different view on things.” 

She nodded in agreement. 

“Are you okay, Alice?” She had been quiet for a long time. 

“I’m just thinking. It’s rather confusing, really. I mean, what would of happened if Edward would have chosen Bella. If he hadn’t persued his relationship with Carlisle. If Esme hadn’t agreed with the relationship. If Jazz and me had stayed together. If Emmett hadn’t met you and he stayed with Rose.  
I sometimes wonder, if I would be more happy if Jazz and me had stayed together.” 

“Well, would you have rather lived a lie? Or would you rather have gone with this experience? You had Bella for three years. She must have really liked you, even though she had feelings for Jacob.” 

“I know. It’s just when you see the future, and you will it to change, and then it turns out just like you saw it, it kinda depresses me.” 

“Cheer up, Alice. I’m sure you will find someone just right for you.” 

“Yeah, I don’t know.” 

“Common, Alice. Don’t give me that. You’re the most cheerful person I know! I cant believe you’re sulking over that girl who didn’t appreciate what she had.” 

“You’re absolutely right!” 

We laughed and drove back home. 

My life hadn’t turned out like I had expected it too. I didn’t have an ability to see the future, but I knew exactly what Alice meant.

When I first came to Forks, I hadn’t even thought about running into vampires, let alone falling in love with one. 

And now, here I was, engaged to Emmett. The person I had once feared, and now I was in love with him. 

Things never turn out how you imagine them. Sometimes, things happen and you open your eyes to something new. Something unexpected. 

I hadn’t heard anything about my parents, I didn’t know if they were alive or if they had been killed. 

And I was afraid to know. Deep down I feared the worst. But I really couldn’t do anything. 

I had to live my life. That is what I had come here to do. I needed to live for them. 

I missed my family. But one day I would go back and set things right. 

For now, I would be happy with Emmett and his family. They were my family now. 

And I couldn’t be happier things had turned out the way they had.


End file.
